fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KAMY-TV
T''his article is in no relation to KAMY 90.1 FM in Lubbock, TX.'' KAMY-TV is a MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated station in Amarillo, TX. The station is owned-and-operated by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of 21st Century Fox, as part of a duopoly with Fox owned-and-operated station KVDU-TV (channel 7). The two stations share studios on Tradewind Street in Amarilo with transmitter facilities north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. It broadcasts on Channel 20. Syndicated programming on KAMY includes: The Game, Supermarket Sweep, and Judge Jerry among others. History KAMY began in 1982 as an Independent station, it was Amarillo's 3rd Independent station to sign on the air as call letters KEDJ. In 1995, the station later became a WB affiliate before changing the call letters to KAWB to reflect the affiliation in 1998. In 2006, Warner Bros. Entertainment and CBS announced that The CW would launch and The WB and UPN would be sold off to their new owners as a result and the station became an affiliate of the new network also changing the call letters to KACW to reflect that network's affiliation. In 2014, the station changed hands again when they joined MyNetworkTV under the KAMY call letters as part of the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment. It was sold to Galaxy Broadcasting (along with KVDU). On April 19, 2017, Fox Television Stations retained ownership of KVDU and KAMY making them become owned-and-operated stations once again. Station ID History *We've Got What You're Looking For! Channel 20 KEDJ Amarillo. (1982-1986) *KEDJ Channel 20. Watch What We're Doing Now! (1986-1991) *Channel 20 is Entertainment! Channel 20 is KEDJ Amarillo. (1991-1995) *You're on WB 20. KEDJ Amarillo. (1995-1998) *This is KAWB WB 20. Serving You and Your Community. (1998-2001) *This is Amarillo's WB. Your Home for Laughs! (2001-2004) *You're Watching Amarillo's WB. Amarillo's Entertainment Home! (2004-2006) *You're Tuned to the CW 20. KACW in Amarillo. (2006-2009) *You're Watching CW 20. KACW Amarillo. (2009-2014) *KAMY My20 in Amarillo is Your Station of the Stars! (2014-2017) *You're Watching KAMY-TV, Fox 7 Plus! (2017-present) Digital Television Programming Schedule from 2001-2002 Programming Schedule from 1998-1999 Programming Schedule from 1996-1997 Website History * www.wb20amarillo.com (1996-2001) * www.amarilloswb.com (2001-2006) * www.cw20amarillo.com (2006-2014) * www.myamarillo20tv.com (2015-2017) * www.fox7plus.com (2017-present) Logos/Bumpers KEDJ 1982.png|KEDJ logo from 1982-1989 KEDJ 1989.PNG|KEDJ logo from 1989-1995 KEDJ 1995.png|KEDJ logo from 1995-1998 as a WB affiliate KAWB 1998-0.png|KAWB logo from 1998-2001 as a WB affiliate KAWB 2002.png|KAWB logo from 2001-2006 thenannykawb copy.png|The Nanny bumper from 2001. Kamy2001promo.png|"Reba" on the WB Friday KAWB bumper from 2001. Fg447i6.png|KAWB "Dawson's Creek" ID from 2001 friendsbumperkawb copy.png|KAWB "Friends" bumper from 2004. kacwpromo2006.png|KACW "Hope and Faith & Grace Under Fire" promo from 2006. KACW20.png|KACW logo from 2006-2014 KAMY 2015.png|KAMY logo from 2014-2016 KAMY new.jpg|Alternate logo for KAMY-TV News Newscast Titles *''TV-20 Newswatch (1982-1987; news updates) *''News 20 ''(1987-1993) *''Channel 20 Newscene ''(1993-1995) *''WB 20 News ''(1995-2001) * ''Amarillo's WB News ''(2001-2006) *''CBS 11 News on CW 20 ''(2006-2014) *''My 20 Eyewitness News (2015-2017) *''Fox 7 News Edge on The Plus'' (2017-present) Station Slogans *TV-20 is Your Movie Station in the Panhandle (1982-1989) *Channel 20, Where Independence is Fun (1989-1995) *WB 20, We're Just Havin' Fun! (1995-1999) * You'll Find Your Friends on WB 20 (1995-1996) * We Stand Out to WB 20 (1996-1997) * It's All Right Here on WB 20 (1997-1998) * Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 20 (1998-1999) *Get It on WB 20 (1999-2006) * The Best is Yet to Come on WB 20 (1999-2000) * My Favorite Shows are on WB 20 (2000-2001) * More People turn to Amarillo's WB Than any other Network (2001-2002) * Amarillo's WB is Here for Laughs (2002-2003) * Amarillo's WB is Always On (2003-2004) * Keep us Laughing on Amarillo's WB (2004-2005) * The Best Shows are on Amarillo's WB (2005-2006) * Catch the Brightest Stars on Amarillo's WB (2006; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in September 2006) *We Serve YOU More! (2006-2018) * Free to Be CW 20 (2006-2007) * CW 20, Every Night is Good (2007-2008) * CW 20, TV to Talk About (2011-2013) * CW 20, TV Now (2013-2015) * The Panhandle's Best Home for Great TV! (2018-present) Current On-Air Staff Tyler Winnerfield - News Director (also news director for KVDU-TV) *Michelle Stevens - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Paul Birk - anchor; weeknights at 9 *David Doral - anchor; weekends at 9 Weather *Aaron Olsen - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 9 (also morning meteorologist for KVDU-TV) *Lawson Daring - meteorologist; weekends at 9 Sports *Brandon Pickett - sports director; weeknights at 9 *Dave Small - sports reporter; weekends at 9 Current On-Air Reporters *Mia Ericson - general assignment reporter *Nicole Bacon - general assignment reporter *Carol Thomas - general assignment reporter *Ashley Bates - general assignment reporter *Michalle Conlin - general assignment reporter Category:Former CW affiliated stations Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Channel 20 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1982 Category:MyNetworkTV affiliated stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Former The Tube Music Network affiliates